


The Dark Day

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [12]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Esca has no idea why Marcus won't let him go for his afternoon walk.





	The Dark Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same 'verse as [Loss/Gain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194243), my A/B/O mpreg Marcus/Esca fic.
> 
> This was written for:  
> 1) The _Language/Translation_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.  
>  2) story_work's ([DW](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/) or [LJ](http://story-works.livejournal.com/)) [Eclipse Flash Challenge](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/38203.html)!  
> It is most definitely still Sunday!

"Esca, what are you doing?" Marcus stood framed in the doorway to their bedroom, watching as his Mate struggled with the ties of his sandals.

Esca shot him an indulgent smile but did not pause in his task. "It is time for our daily stroll. Would you like to join us?" 

The affectionate look slid off Marcus' face as he all but spat out, "You cannot go out there, I will not allow it!" Then he spun on his heel and marched off into the villa.

Esca stared after him in confusion, then slowly stood using the bed's post for support and went in search of his Roman Alpha. It was not difficult to find him though, as Marcus was loudly instructing his Uncle's servants to close, and bar, all of the doors and windows so that Esca could not go outside. Esca waited until the servants had moved off before approaching Marcus, "Have you taken leave of your senses Marcus?"

Marcus spun around to stare at him, then glanced between Esca and the doors and windows which opened out onto the villa's courtyard. "I am merely trying to keep you safe my love. Now, go back to our bedroom and rest." 

The Alpha planted his feet and crossed his arms, watching the Omega almost as if he expected Esca to dart around him and out of the villa whilst heavy with their child. Knowing that Marcus could be quite obstinate once he had decided something, Esca went off in search of someone Marcus might actually listen to.

“Uncle?” It had taken him many months to become comfortable using the familial honourific but the older man treated him with respect and, most importantly, like the bonded Mate of his nephew despite Esca being of the Brigantes.

“Hmm?” The master of the villa glanced up from the scroll he had been reading, eyes still squinted from where he had been peering at it in the light of the nearby candle. “Esca, my boy, has something happened?”

“It is Marcus,” Esca said, moving into the room. “I do not know if something has happened but he is acting strangely.”

The Elder Alpha pushed back from his desk and stood, coming around his desk to stand near Esca. “Strange how boy?”

“He refuses to allow me outside for my afternoon walk.” A sharp kick to his side a harsh reminder of why Esca would stroll about the property every day. 

“Aah,” Aquila said, nodding in understanding. “You speak our language so well it is easy to forget that there are things about Romans you do not know. Do the Brigantes not have tales about the Dark Day?”

“It is said that the Sun and Moon embrace on these days; it is a day for Mates.” Esca said as he glanced out of the nearby window where the day was as dark as any moonless night would be. “I had hoped to share the last meal with Marcus in our rooms.”

“That is a pleasant thought,” Aquila said as he too stared out the window. “Unfortunately the Romans believe that a Dark Day is a portent of evil, especially those who pray to Mithras as my nephew does. Marcus no doubt believes that you and the unborn child you carry will come to harm if you were to step out into the Dark Day where Mithras cannot protect you.”

Esca glanced up at the other man, a confused look on his face.“Why did he not explain it to me?”

“Perhaps he worried you would not be so understanding of his Roman beliefs.” Aquila reached out and squeezed Esca’s shoulder as he said, “Perhaps you should convince your Mate to spend the rest of the day with you.”

“Thank you Uncle,” Esca said as he left the room, not noticing the way the older man happily returned to his scroll. Esca headed towards the kitchen with the hope that Sasstica would put together a tray of snacks with which he could entice his agitated Mate back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that there are still people today who believe that it is harmful for pregnant women and children to go outside.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for the read! ♥


End file.
